Breakaway
by totally-into-pinx
Summary: Drew stared hotly from behind the prison bars. "This is YOUR Pokemon world and people like me had no right to invade it. I'm sorry." He laughed bitterly. "I'm about to be executed but all I want you to know is that I love you May." MayXDrew UPDATED!
1. Trailer

**Me: OMG today was so awesome!**

**May: Why?**

**Me: cause I got to go shopping with my friends and my mom said she'd pay!**

**Drew: You have friends?! **

**Me: What the hell is that supposed to mean!**

**Drew: Nothing…**

**Me: it better be nothing or you're gonna be sorry. I own nothing but the plot and a couple of the characters. **

**THIS IS JUST A TRAILER**

**

* * *

**

_**Coming soon: Breakaway- A story where one is torn between betrayal and loyalty.**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Drama**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Coming soon: Breakaway- A story where one is torn between betrayal and loyalty.**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Drama**_

_**Summary: A young girl lives in a disarray world. Where freedom only exists in fairy tails and hope is laughed at. Jay and Melissa, her two closest friends bring her to "RS" when they find her almost dead in he middle of the street after being hit by a car. But this girl changes the future of those sorrow-filled people living in the alleys at night. When she's given a choice of life or death…her answer sets out a wave of distress. Kicked out, she must find away to survive the brutal attacks and live her dreams. When all was lost…could she really still hope? **_

**

* * *

**

_**A world were hope is a ridiculed emotion…**_

"_Do you think," the brunette took a deep, shaky breath before giving her thought a second chance, "do you think…" she trailed off again, further aggravating her acquaintance. _

"_Spit it out!" the violet-eyed-male whispered venomously. The cold night air swirled around them and through their tattered clothing. Both shivered but stood their ground. _

"_Do you think there's more to life than this?" she managed through trembling lips. That was a dangerous question, she new, yet it had been haunting her for years._

"_No. There's nothing more than this." He snapped; she was treading dangerous waters now. She was hoping…hoping in vain…and that was absolutely forbidden. _

_**A world of darkness existing with a world of light…**_

"_All of those people know happiness! Why is that I must stay hidden, shrouded by the darkness of my own sorrow." She cried, her voice desperate and pleading. Her sapphire eyes gleamed gloriously in the dark, moonless night; her face childlike and contorted with genuine curiosity. _

"_Because they live in the light we live in the dark. They life in the sun and we live the shadows." The blonde concluded as her lips curved upward at the brunette's perplexed expression. She was so clueless sometimes. _

_The brunette tilted her to gaze above at the velvet sky patch worked with the wonder of stars twinkling captivatingly to her eyes before directing her eyes back her comrade and sighing heavily, "Stop with your pathetic riddles, Melissa, and give me a straight answer for once!" she roared with impatience as the blonde snickered, though she knew this was no matter to joke about. _

_**When one girl does the unthinkable…**_

"_I'm leaving!" she announced through gritted teeth, her body trembled with fear and anxiety. An emerald-eyed boy stood in front of her and laughed haughtily and the tears sprung to her eyes._

"_You sure." the boy sneered with hatred. "You wouldn't last a minute out there. Stop tainting both world with your pathetic feelings." He smirked with triumph as her fragile self-esteem shattered. "Now back to work before I kill you all." He barked._

"_No!" she said firmly though on the inside she was a mess of twisted emotions, like ribbons in space. She felt, sick, sick to her pure essence and core of her being. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, I am a human being."_

"_Oh, really." He used a sickly sweet tone and raised an eyebrow in interest. This was new. _

_**When you are given the choice of life or death…which do you, chose?**_

"_Let's put in this way shall we." The violet eyed boy leaned foreword from the cool, filthy brick. "Your freedom is…how to say it…a risky thing. You succeed you win and you never look back again, you loose, you die." His voice broke at the end waiting for a rational response from the girl opposite him. However he did not receive what he as hunting for._

_The brunette took less than a seconds time to terminate his anxiety for her response. Her lips curved upward into a smirk as she carefully formed the next words on her tongue._

"_I'll take my chances, Jay." She alleged with a sugary tone as her companion sighed._

"_You just don't get it do you? You're going to be brutally executed. Doesn't you life mean anything to you?" he whispered furiously; if they were caught the consequences were severe. _

"_Why does my life matter if I can't choose my own path?" she questioned, darting away from his original worries. The teen in front of her stood silent for a long moment as he considered this; he surfaced with the only remark he could._

"_Y-You're stupid." He sputtered, "I'm not helping you." _

_**Her dreams were inexcusably surreal…**_

"_I- I want to go to school." She smiled hoping the inhabitants would agree to her bizarre claims._

"_That's it…get out!" Melissa screamed._

"_W-What!" she asked in disbelief hoping her ears had deceived her. "Mel… Mel you can't do that!"_

"_Well, I am, so out!" her cerulean eyes flashed dangerously, threatening her to stay. She stared at the brunette directly ahead of her with immense hatred and disgust. "Get out before I __**kill you.**__" She spat as she pulled the knife from the brown cloth tying around her waist. _

_The sapphire- eyed teen looked at her with a mixture of betrayal and anger. "Fine… see whose better off in two years. I'm leaving, for good." She stormed out of their alley into the sheeting rain outside._

_She grit her teeth, "Just watch Mel, I'll go farther than you ever did." Sloshing through the ankle deep water she made her way across the street. Looking ahead she briefed her living nightmare of a life and flashed the question that had gotten her here; the one she had asked Jay about:_

'_**Do you think there's more to life than just this?"**_

_She stared blankly ahead and rephrased her question. Yet this one was more chilling than the other:_

'_**When all was lost…could you still hope?'**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	2. Welcome to my Life

**Hey, a new installment of Breakaway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Oh, by the way the story is ****CONTESTSHIPPING!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome to my life**

Staggering, blinding pain surged through her body as the brunette stabilized herself by gripping the cool, filthy brick behind her. She ran one hand through her disheveled, limp brunette locks; her hand surfaced with crimson blood smothering her fingertips.

'_Drew.' _The name brought panic and terror to her. Well, he was the son of the leader of RS. She diverted her vision with her dull, blank sapphire eyes to the tattered white button up shirt that adorned her. Her fingers found their way around the flimsy material and she slashed at it. The result was a thin long strip of cloth, which she fastened to her head securely in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

Her blurred vision was being revived but she was still trembling from head to toe. She sighed and forced her body to comply with her need to stand on her feet. Shoving roughly against the brick she stood shakily to her feet. A burning sensation gnawed at her palms, which were now torn from the rough texture of the brick.

"May!" a voice called from the pitch-blackness of the moonless sky. The sudden sound made the brunette, May, stumble carelessly to the opposite wall of the dark alley. She recognized the voice and she opened her lips as she heard herself reply.

"Coming Melissa!" her voice was still a hoarse whisper but May was sure that Melissa had heard. She tried to ignore the throbbing of the pain in her head as she attempted to make her way to the adjacent alley, which Melissa and Jay called "home."

"May, oh my god!" The blonde covered her mouth delicately with her right hand in horror as she eyed May's injury. The blonde, Melissa, was dressed in the same type of white button up shirt as May but had the luck to wear some torn black jeans in the cold temperature while May was in a jean mini. "What happened?" she choked.

"Drew," The sapphire-eyed teen, said meekly, "I-I was late for dinner." She finished wincing as the throbbing continued. "Drew… h-he told me to wash one of the walls and I-I didn't finish in time and he…he…the brick…" May took a sharp intake of air as she gazed at Melissa's shocked expression.

"He hit you again!" another voice cracked like a whip in the dark night. Melissa's face lit up as she retorted.

"Yeah, Jay, she was hit cause she was late to dinner…again." She answered as light chuckling came from the male as he stepped into the light. He had dirty blonde hair and dark violet eyes with no charisma like the rest of them.

"Not my fault." May said softly. "It's like he likes to do this to me. He always gives me something to do right before a meal that would make me late and well…you know the rest." Her eyes dimmed further, if that was even possible.

"Fight back." Jay retorted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his tattered denim jeans. He too wore a white button up shirt over it.

"I can't." May closed her eyes leaning her wounded head on the brick wall. "I hate to see people hurt."

There was a long moment of silence as both of them considered this thought.

"You're stupid." Jay and Melissa chorused together as May sighed. It was the truth in a way, but thinking of someone clutching his or her head in mind-numbing pain because of her just hurt too much.

"Melissa!" a gruff voice cut off May's thought as she and Jay turned to stare at their blonde friend.

"That's Drew's dad." Jay said in a hushed manner as Melissa tried to look brave.

"I'll go see what he wants." She said softly and gave each of her friends a hug, as she didn't know if she'd see them again and turned to sprint in the direction of the voice.

Jay and May watched their friend be swallowed by the darkness and Jay opened is mouth to speak but May stole the chance; she could tell that Jay was going to be very snappy with everybody since Melissa was in danger.

"Do you think," the brunette took a deep, shaky breath before giving her thought a second chance, "do you think…" she trailed off again, further aggravating her acquaintance.

"Spit it out!" the violet-eyed-male whispered venomously. The cold night air swirled around them and through their tattered clothing. Both shivered but stood their ground.

"Do you think there's more to life than this?" she managed through trembling lips. That was a dangerous question, she new, yet it had been haunting her for years.

"No. There's nothing more than this." He snapped; she was treading dangerous waters now. She was hoping…hoping in vain…and that was absolutely forbidden.

"How do you know?" May asked in desperation but Jay covered her mouth quickly with his palm.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice mocked as the person came into view. The boy was gorgeous with striking emerald eyes and jade green eyes. "Blondie and Brunette." He sneered as he stepped closer. He was clad in dark jeans and a green fleece hooded sweatshirt, unlike the rest of them he wasn't freezing to death.

"Drew." Jay stated as he unconsciously moved to cover May from view. "Stay away from her." He hissed as Drew smirked.

"Really?" he said in a sickly sweet tone. " What if I tell you that my father wants to see you?" He said tauntingly and May shivered with fear.

"Drew, if this a sick joke to hurt May," Jay began threateningly, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

"Move." The emerald- eyed male roared furiously as Jay hesitantly stepped away from the brunette cowering behind him. "That's better." He mused.

"I'm sorry." Jay whispered as he turned to nod at May and continued to run out to the next alley where Drew's father was.

Drew turned to the brunette and immediately saw the white strip of cloth tied around her head. "Did that hurt?" he sneered as his cold emerald eyes smothered over her timid cobalt ones.

The girl gave a quick nod before diverting her gaze to her bare feet. She felt a soft hand on her chin pulling gently to look up. She looked up to meet Drew's blank gaze and he smirked lightly before sending his palm lashing against her cheek.

May staggered back at the force of his blow and held her burning cheek in both hands as she stared at him in horror of what he would do next.

"Good." He spat and turned on his heel to walk out leaving the girl to cry silently. May raised her head lightly. There had to be more to life than this she just knew it. What hurt so much was that whatever Drew did to her, she wouldn't do anything back to him. He was special; she knew that.

If only he knew it too…

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. NO FLAMES I TRIED REALLY HARD.**

**R and R**

**Pinx**


	3. Night time Wanderings

_Hello everybody. I know it has been a __**long**__ time and I __**apologize **__but I have been very, very busy over the days and I have not gotten the chance to update. So sorry about that._

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Nothing at all! **_

"Melissa," a short cold voice sounded deep from the pitch darkness of the alley. Though dark, a miniscule flashlight lighted the alley, a great luxury, and a tent had been ripped open to serve as a shelter overhead from the weather.

"Y-yes sir," the girl replied hesitantly, involuntarily cowering.

"When is Jay getting here? You don't want me to have to call a second time would you?" he sneered, breaking into a coldblooded laugh as the young girl nodded silently, finding no humor in his twisted words.

"He'll be here in a few seconds," she whispered, internally praying for her well-being. The man in front of her could do terrible things.

"Good," he said curtly, but his words had a sinister edge and the ends of his lips were curved upward into an amused smirk. His eyes shone viciously with cruel humor as he chuckled.

A few seconds later Jay walked into the brightness of the flashlight. Immediately one could tell that he was afraid, though he would never admit it, as his gait had lost its swagger. Melissa felt a jolt coarse through her body, in a split second she realized it was pain; she did not enjoy seeing him like this. His eyes remained fixed on his bare feet and he bowed lightly in a fashion that illustrated raw defeat.

"Hello sir." Jay's voice was cold and distant as if he had already witnessed the horrors of the monster ahead.

"Wonderful to see you _**again**__," _the man smirked as his eyes raked over Jay's defeated look.

"Cut the crap and tell me why I'm here," he retorted discourteously and stepped foreword with confidence that came from god knows where.

"Well let's get right to it then," the man smiled wickedly. His words, so polite in their delivery, had a darker coloring to them, which Melissa and Jay had sensed almost immediately. The man leaned foreword slightly, but his face remained shrouded by the darkness.

"One of your little friends was overheard talking." The man said quite peacefully as his lips curled into another infamous smirk. He paused for an effect and waited to understanding to seep in.

Jay sighed; he was playing riddles again. Why would he be telling them something so trivial? Unless…Drew had heard what they had said in the alley. No, that was ridiculously impossible! With a wrench in the gut and a reminder from the frosty emerald eyes ahead he realized that Drew must have tipped his father off. Suddenly he felt the breath being knocked out of him as if someone had struck him in the stomach.

"_No!" _the word was out his mouth before he could stop it. Merely a whisper, but a shriek in the deathly silence.

"What's going on?" Melissa hissed under her breath, but was ignored.

"Yes," the man spoke now completely sure about their contemplations, "What was her name? May right?" his voice never raised once, was dauntingly uncanny as he continued, enjoying the look of pure horror on both faces.

"She was _**hoping **_and you know our rule," Drew's father said, glancing down the alley; his emerald eyes luminous in the murky light.

Understanding colored Melissa's features as she evoked the many times May had broken the powerful law. In the past it was tolerable as no one had caught her and she wished she could say the same this time.

"It won't happen again, sir, I'll make sure of that," Jay added hastily as his dark, violet eyes cooled with fear.

"Yes, you will make sure of that!" the man roared and dropping his voice to a ominous whisper he muttered, "Or I'll take care of her."

Melissa's eyes widened, "No! I mean…that won't be needed."

The man or monster chuckled, "Good," a moment's pause, "Now get out you filthy little street rats," he bellowed.

Before the blonde haired girl could retort, Jay reached over and seized her hand in an unyielding grip before firmly dragging her out of the waiting danger. Once outside of the alley, Melissa gazed up at the clear night sky and yanked her hand free.

"Why did you do that, Jay? I wanted to tell him what he was!" she whined, fixing her gaze on the pair of violet eyes to the side.

"Rule number one: don't flirt with danger," he said curtly, nodding his head to his reply.

"And speaking of danger…" the blonde trailed off, her eyes cooling with fear.

"Drew," Jay growled, catching sight of the boy leaning casually against the burgundy colored brick.

The emerald eyed boy flicked aside his bangs that had decided to settle in his eyes before pushing away from the wall casually, "Hello to you to, Jay and…Melissa, I believe?"

Jay strode foreword at his name and narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to May?" his tone was grave.

Melissa, utterly worried about her friend, couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He never spoke about her like that; it was always May this and May that. It didn't take a genius to decipher the way he looked at her but of course May, little clueless May, didn't see it at all.

"Oh May's fine," Drew said casually as another smirk ghosted his lips, "Though she does have another bruise."

Jay clenched his fists and made an involuntary movement toward Drew.

"Don't worry Jay, her pretty face isn't battered up too badly." He sneered. Then through clenched teeth he hissed, "Unfortunately."

Jay snapped. The next moment he was on top of Drew wrestling him to the ground. In a split second Drew had Jay pinned against the wall and twisted his fist back to punch once again when Melissa shoved him. _**Hard. **_

"Stop it!" she shrieked, eyes wide with terror as her gaze raked over Jay's bloody nose. The blonde heard the emerald-eyed-boy grunt behind her and the scraping of his shoes as he walked away. Obviously he wasn't hurt.

"Jay, you idiot!" she growled, "What the hell do you think you just did."

"Not what I just did, what I was going to do, which was beat the crap out of him," he spat angrily. His violet eyes were livid and spit ominous glances at Drew's retreating form.

Melissa sighed, "Not now Jay, one day you'll do it…. and I'll help." She gazed down at him softly and ripped an undersized piece of her shirt before handing it to him. Jay placed the rough, white cloth delicately on his nose.

"Let's go find May, come on," she said, helping him up. He nodded stiffly and snaked a hand around her shoulders to keep his balance as they made their way in the direction of May's alley.

The few minutes went by in silence that neither bothered to break. Instead each admired the milky completion of the starry night, making it a point to turn away from the passing alleys.

"May?" Melissa called softly when she heard the sniffling from the darkness ahead. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." The answering voice was drenched in fear and meek, but sure. Melissa stared intently ahead until she caught sight of May making her way softly toward them, but looking slightly different.

"Hello Melissa…Jay. Glad to see you're okay," she broke into a forced smile.

"Wish I could say the same about you," Melissa snorted, her lips dripping sarcasm.

"What happened to Jay?" May refused to let topics turn to her. About how he had hurt her again, about how she wouldn't hit back, about how she was so _**pathetically weak**_…

Melissa shook her head. "It was terrible. Drew was provoking him and Jay snapped." May could feel her gaze lingering on the probably blue bruise on her cheek printed to a perfection of Drew's palm. She reddened and gazed downward before speaking.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. The next thing I new they were on top of each other, hitting. And god, Drew had Jay pinned in less than ten seconds…" Melissa trailed of softly.

"Ouch." May whispered eyeing Jay's bloody nose. Jay had remained bizarrely quiet through the conversation. His gaze too was loitering on her cheek.

"What did he do," Jay inquired sympathetically.

"Nothing…just a slap on the cheek. Could've been much worse," May explained.

Melissa scoffed, "So now he picks on girls."

"He's always picked on girls," May whispered.

"Not girls," Jay added, "just you May."

The sentence hung in the tense atmosphere for a moment before a yawn form Jay shattered it.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. It's nearly one and we all know the wake up bell is at four," he groaned, "Don't understand it if you ask me. We're supposed to stay out of sight as long as the sun's up so why can't we just sleep?" He brushed passed the two girls casually, stretching his arms and eventually enveloped by the darkness.

"I think I'll turn in too, May." Melissa said after a moment as she too followed Jay back to the alley.

May nodded, "That's cool. I kind of don't want to sleep yet. I'll be back in forty-five" she called over her shoulder.

"Careful!" was the blonde's only reply.

The brunette looked up into the sky. _**Beautiful, **_she mused and chuckled morbidly. Twisting her head slightly so that the alleys became the main focus of her vision, she felt a dull blow. That was all, a dull blow. The torture had gotten to a point where it just didn't matter anymore. When she had first arrived at RS she had no idea what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect this. The position of the members was remarkably low; just more rights than a slave. She didn't know that she wasn't allowed to be seen during the day, she didn't know that she would be abused; she didn't know that she would be little more than a slave. Heck, she didn't know anything! But she had joined that night because it was the only option she had. Because they had promised her a better life. _**The cheats. **_

Sighing one last time, May thrust her hands into her pockets and meandered casually through dark, lightless streets; passing each alley. The alleys of the "owners" aka Drew and his father were at the very middle where it was most protected. She was nearing Drew's alley and her heart beat loudly against her ribcage; the area was forbidden. It was not wise to push her luck calculating from the past events.

May spun on her heel to retrace her steps back to Jay and Melissa when a flickering light of a dim flashlight caught her eye. Stopping abruptly, the brunette weighed her options: going back safe and sound to Melissa and Jay or find out what happens and deal with god know what. The most logical option could be seen even with blind eyes.

Stealthily May tiptoed her way back toward the light, palms clammy and heart thudding. She peeked inside with one eye, trying to remain oblivious to Drew.

**0o0o**

"_Drew, my boy." It was his father. Drew could tell without turning that it was him. That cold drawling voice, cold as the December wind could only be found in a soul completely heartless._

_Pivoting with one foot, the emerald- eyed boy stared defiantly into a pair of equally green eyes, but more daunting than his. Deriving his face of all emotions, he slipped on the indifferent mask he wore to cover his emotions. "Yes father," he drawled in a bored manner. _

"_I want you to keep an eye on that May girl- she's a lot of trouble." His father replied. _

_Oh yes. Miss sweet-oh-so-innocent. It was sickening really. Sure, she was pretty and all but absolutely pathetic. He had more important things to worry about than watching some silly, little girl who had no idea about what he was doing. More importantly, she couldn't be used in what he was planning but Drew knew better than to tell his father this._

"_Of course I'll keep an eye on her, but is it a problem if she is…mildly jostled?" A smirk curved his mouth and Drew's eyes glinted with malice. _

_His father chuckled coldly, "Why not?"_

**0o0o**

May's breath caught when she saw a book with the words "page 13" written on the spine. She recognized it.

**0o0o**

_She flipped through the book with urgency. She needed to find out what the meaning of this was. She stopped short on a page marked with black ink. "__**The Hallows**__." Was written in clear letters at the corner of the page. _

"_Odd." She mused, "now what would this be doing here?" she diverted her eyes back to page to find an article. Seeing none she slammed the book shut and shoved it away from her when the spine caught her eye._

_**Page 13. **_

_The girl's mind went frantic._ '_The same handwriting." Flipping quickly to the page she say an article that matched what she was hunting for. The only thing was; she could have sworn that it wasn't there the first time she had scanned it. Pausing slightly she reminded herself of her surroundings: Drew's alley. _

_Suddenly slight movement in the shadows caught her eyes. Looking a second time to clarify the haunting thought that someone was watching her, May came with nothing. _

'_I'm just nervous,' she soothed herself in vain, 'I'm just nervous I'll be caught." Twisting her head back to the darkness in front of her to read the page, her body trembled in horror. _

_Pure terror. _

_The one thing she did not want to see._

_A pair of sparkling emerald orbs were gazing furiously at her. _

**0o0o**

Drew groaned with frustration; this was too much. Why had May been looking through that book. It was nothing special, just a volume of Thief Lord. Shoving roughly against the alley wall he reached over and yanked the book from its place.

Turning it over in his hands he saw nothing special; just a plain, boring pale blue covering with _nothing _written on any part of it.

Abruptly he froze, straining his ear he listened for movement, when a loud clattering from the edge of the alley knocked him to his senses.

Someone was there.

**0o0o**

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _

The button of her white shirt was caught on the edge of the brick. May fiddled with it but wasn't getting any results.

She drew back sharply and the flimsy wiring of her button and the edge of the loose brick fell to the ground clattering deafeningly in the silence.

Eyes wide she turned to sprint back to the destination. May knew she was making more noise than she should be but there really wasn't much of a choice right now.

**0o0o**

Drew stood to his full height and half-ran to the edge of alley. He scanned the area with his keen eyes. Nothing. He sighed tiredly and dropped his gaze; making is mind up to catch a few hours of sleep when his eyes caught a glinting black button on the cement.

Kneeling down, he snatched it up in his grasp and looked it over and a wicked grin curved his mouth.

_You are so stupid May. _

**0o0o**

She ran, half blinded, back to the alley, not even checking whether Drew was following her. Gasping for breath she ducked into her alley where Melissa and Jay had fallen asleep; her head on his shoulder. The fear froze over and made way for the calmness that was consuming her; for once the brunette was thankful for the black covering of the night.

She sank down against the wall and wrapped her arms firmly around her knees, drawing them to her chest. She sighed and rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. May's heart was still thumping hyperactively from the shock and fright and made it rather difficult to lull herself to sleep.

So instead she murmured a song she had heard; the melody was sweet and reminded her of her mother. _Caroline. _

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out. _

_Got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh. _

_And look up at smiling at you. _

_I run and run. _

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold._

_I hug your legs and fall asleep. _

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall._

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all. _

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away. _

_But I know I had the best day with you today…_

May smiled softly as sleep finally overtook her senses. Her dreams were filled with her mother laughing at the table, her mother brushing her hair in the light of the fire, her brother's glasses that threatened to fall off his tiny nose, and her father; tall and handsome, ruffling her hair as he came back from work… and her, five years old, and wearing her big coat with the golden sky up ahead.

**0o0o**

"_Don't you want breakfast, sweetheart? You're late, c'mon get up May."_

May buried her head farther into her knees, listening to her mother's sweet, caring voice.

"May, get up you bloody idiot! I don't have all day you know."

"Mother?" May questioned sleepily, "Is that you?"

"Um…no I am not your mother May, it's me, Drew."

Her head snapped up as her eyes focused onto Drew's figure, casually leaning up the wall opposite her, wearing his signature smirk.

"Does the little brunette miss her mother who abandoned her?" He taunted.

May narrowed her eyes, "For your information, Drew, my mother was murdered. She did not abandon me."

The emerald-eyed boy raised an eyebrow but didn't press matters further.

"C'mon breakfast's gonna be ready in ten minutes and we wouldn't want to be late would we?" smirk.

May scowled, loosing the good mood she was in from the night before and opened her mouth to retort when Drew tossed something small in the air and caught it in his waiting palm.

_Oh God, please, please, no. Please let it not be what I think it is. _

Drew smirked, feeling May's obvious terror, and held out the button. The brunette reached for it with shaky hands and retrieved it from his palm carefully.

"Where did you get this?" May inquired, praying that he didn't know.

"Outside my alley."

"Oh, I-I-I must have dropped it. Sorry." She muttered, scrambling for words. She gazed into the emerald pools ahead and was daunted by the all- knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "you must have dropped it. Anyway, come down for breakfast." He turned and walked, pausing at the edge of the alley, with a nasty grin playing his lips.

Relief.

Blinding, hot, white waves of relief crashed and soothed May's soul. _He didn't know! _She smiled lightly, stood and raised her hands in a good morning stretch.

"Oh and May, can you wash the wall of my alley. It looks a little filthy to me." He spoke each word with malice and his eyes glinted in the breaking dawn. He was going to show her what happened to those who messed with him.

"W-But breakfast is in what, five minutes and I-I'll be late and being late means…means…I'll be…hurt again," she stammered fearfully.

The emerald-eyed boy turned slowly and May could read the sinister thoughts that flashed through his eyes briefly. His smirk widened wickedly.

"Exactly."

* * *

_Sorry this took so long to update but I was truly busy. I swear I'll try to have better timing next time but exams are coming up and things are getting hectic, but I'll try. I promise. _

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_Pinx. _

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4: **

Her mouth tasted like rusted metal mixed with liquid cranberries. Gingerly she rubbed the trickle of blood oozing down the side of her mouth before heaving herself off the alley floor. Hands shaking, heart pounding, she waited or any more footsteps before taking a step forward. And immediately collapsing. That had to be the worst beating she had ever received, and that was truly saying a lot.

"May." The voice was near whisper in the cloaking darkness of the night. Pure violet eyes glinted in the late, pinking sky. Jay snaked an arm carefully around her waist, guiding her steps like a parent teaching a child to walk. "I'm so sorry."

The brunette shook her head, eyes shining with tears, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. If I wasn't wandering around at night this would never have happened."

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. Seeing her like made him want to turn and empty the contents of his stomach.

A shudder racked her body; "I found something…in the alley…a book..." she trailed of gasping in pain.

A shock went through Jay's body. A book. _The Hallows. Home._ Forcing his voice to stay calm he murmured, "Tell me later, sweetheart. You're hurt."

May nodded, "I know." Gods, she was shaking so bad.

Anger. "What did he do, May?"

She screwed her face, as if trying to remember. It amazed him how easily she would talk of a beating. Then again, she'd gone through so many times that it was necessary for her to talk to somebody. Drew, in an odd sort of way, like her. No, he was obsessed in way, with hurting her. Emotionally and physically; until he broke her.

Gods, the day he broke her. The light from her eyes was gone, the world had finally gone black, and he felt himself give way. After Mellissa he had swore that no other being would go through Drew's torture the way she had. Yet, here was May. A vicious circle that never ceased to exist.

The girls were merely Drew's playthings. Trash.

"He kicked me once…I think...or he hit me with something really heavy in the stomach. Then he said he was going to give me a haircut…staring below the ch-ch-chin." She stopped as sobs racked her body.

"Let me see," Jay murmured, raising her chin delicately. He took in a sharp breath of air.

The cut was long and deep. Definitely the work of a blade and a sharp one at that. It went from her throat to the tip of her collarbone. Anger bubbled inside of him.

"The next time me and Drew get in a fight, I'm killing him," he hissed, hatred seeping into every word.

May shook her head and gazed at the alley coming. Jay was being ridiculous. There was no way in hell that he could ever win, much less kill, in a fight with Drew. It wasn't that Drew was a type of superhuman fighter, but because of his superhuman aura. And air of power and superiority hung in the air around him. It was almost visible as if bathed in moonlight.

"There's no need for killing," she stated crisply, and cringed. She sounded like one of those automated messaging women. No matter, there was going to be no killing as long as she was around. No killing, no violence, no blood….

Except hers of course.

She got nothing but an impatient grunt from the blond boy next to him. "Sure, whatever you want," he muttered gruffly before lowering her to the floor, making sure not to hurt her; anymore than she already was anyway. He pulled off his black sweatshirt and gently tucked it around her bare legs.

"I'll get Melissa," he sighed, "she's gonna flip when she sees you." He shook his head, as if amused, "The only girl on the planet who has a near death experience every week." His lips twitched into a smirk and May couldn't help but smile back.

She leaned her back against the cool brick and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Everything was okay.

For now.

**0o0o0o0**

Drew cursed as he swiped his bloody hands on his jeans. The bitch hadn't even fought back. That had just made him angrier. Every single time he did something to her, she wouldn't raise a finger.

The bitch.

It was as if she was to good for this. Like she didn't have the time to waste fighting him. Anger bubbled in him, threatening to burst, and he struggled not to charge and beat the bloody crap out of her.

He had honestly thought he was going to kill her the moment he had held the switchblade against her throat. It was oddly satisfying to have someone at you mercy like that; especially her.

Gods he hated her. Hated her to the very core of his being, right to the black heart inside of him. He doubted the fact he even had a heart, but there was something inside of him that was beating. That was keeping him alive.

And that was its purpose, to keep him alive. Nothing more, nothing less.

**0o0o0o0**

"What do you want me to do!" May gasped as Melissa pulled the cloth bandage tighter on her arm that looked suspiciously broken. The burning wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't stop, and Melissa wanted to talk now.

"I want you to lift your hand and fight!" Melissa shouted, and twisted the cloth tighter. May hissed in pain. "Don't you understand? Out here it's survival of the fittest."

May shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"May, listen to me. Drew will kill you. Do you hear me? Good. Now listen closely. You're not the first girl that Drew has taken a…liking to. The last one barely escaped with her life." Her eyes shined with tears.

"Who was it?" May asked faintly. The cut on her neck was starting to bleed again and Melissa held the already bloody rag to her throat.

"He hasn't told you?" the blonde asked in a soft voice. " Jay…he hasn't mentioned it at all."

The brunette shook her head.

"Oh," Melissa muttered as a wave of hurt flew through her. Jay. Gods she loved him. His violet eyes. The dirty blonde hair that swept across his forehead. The soft curve of his mouth when he smirked, or the way that when he really smiled, it would always reach his eyes. She had fallen so quickly; she couldn't even remember when it had happened. The first day? The second?

"Who was it?" May asked again.

The blonde ignored her. "Try not to kill yourself," she muttered, tying the last of the bandages. Hiding her eyes and hopefully the tears she pulled herself up and sauntered out of the alley, leaving May staring at the wall ahead.

**0o0o0o0**

What had she said again? A book. A book! How was that possible? None of them could afford a book! Jay breathed sharply, impatient now.

The Hallows. Freedom.

He and Melissa may have lost the war before. But this time tings were far from over.

**What did you think? Like it? Don't worry; this isn't going to be a huge fairy tale like story- I intend to make it as realistic as possible. **

**R&R**

**Arianna/ Pinx**


	5. Betrayal

"_Jay!" the scream was high and piercing, a girls voice for certain. "Jay, RUN!" _

_Smoke and ash rose up along the street as people screamed. Blue things with turtle shelled backs shot water out of their mouths at the burning buildings. The dirty-blonde haired boy stopped short. Blue turtles? He rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, instantly regretting his actions. His hands were caked with dirt. Eyes stinging he watched in fascination as creatures that seemed to come straight from his imagination worked magic in front of him. Were they…trying to save people? People like him…who never believed even in the existence of blue turtles. _

_Another one of those white, glowing balls of energy crashed into the ground not twenty feet away. He slipped, mouth filling with gravel and blood. Coughing, spluttering and slipping he made his way into an alley, hiding under a ripped open tent. He didn't stop to wonder who lived there. The only thing was that it gave shelter. That was all that was important. _

"_Jay!"_

_Shit. He'd forgotten about the girl; the girl with the crazy blonde hair. What was her name again? Marissa? Melissa? Whatever it was…she has been the one that had shoved him out of the first energy balls way. Then they'd struck up a conversation that lasted a total time of about a minute before things had started to explode. Still…he sighed…he owed her this much. _

_Reluctantly he left the shelter of the tent and carefully made his way to the alley. Jay didn't fancy himself another handful of gravel for lunch no matter how hungry he was. "Hey!" he called, feeling incredibly foolish. "Hey! I'm over here!" _

"_You retard!" came the vexed reply Amazing; he could actually hear her over everything. Jay choked back laughter. " Where the HELL is HERE. I can't see through this damned smoke." Another explosion rocked the earth. _

"_In an alley…hang on…just keep talking." He shouted back. He'd reach her based on sound; she was certainly loud enough. _

"_What the hell do you mean, "just keep talking!" What am I? A clownfish?" Her references to Finding Nemo were astounding in a time like this. "First, I save your sorry life then…THEN…I get repaid by you disappearing on me! And don't get me started on the lame way you tried to. What did you say again, oh that's right, 'Look at the blue turtles!' What do you take me for? A five year old? Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm FIFTEEN!" _

_By the time she had finished her little tirade, which had all been said with one breath mind you, Jay had reached the blonde and was already dragging her back to the alley. It was taking all the self-control he could to not trip her somewhere and really run off. And if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. Just ask all the people he'd stolen from. He disappeared without a trace, sometimes leaving a note to mock them. Even the police couldn't find him. He doubted this girl could. _

_Nonetheless, she had saved his life… whoever she was. Damn, what was her name? She'd kill him. Oh well, time to improvise. He shoved her under the tent. Her face was red and bleeding, but he couldn't tell whether she was really hurt of she was just mad. _

"_Hello sweetheart," he smirked. Oh yeah, the ladies loved this one. "Sorry back there, couldn't find you for a second. But if I had to, for you, I'd look forever." Ok… so the words were slightly out of order. All the better, he though gleefully, make her seem like she'd tongue-tied him. _

_He looked at her. Blonde hair thrown helter-skelter by the smoke and wind, at least two shades light her than his. Big green eyes, contrasting deeply with her lightly tanned skin. Oh yes, easily tamed, this one would be. _

_He watched in amusement as her face, already red, turned into an alarming shade of bright magenta. If he didn't know for a fact that she was blushing, he would have actually called 911 to make sure she wasn't choking on the excessive dust. He held out his arm. "I'm Jay." He resisted adding "your hero." _

_To say that he was mildly surprised by her reaction would be the understatement of the century. Miss. No-named-blonde actually had the courtesy to slap, yes SLAP, his hand away. Forget what he said, he thought vehemently, he didn't owe her this much. He should have tripped her when he had the chance. No one, not even pretty girls (yes, sadly she wasn't unpleasant to look at), __**slapped**__ Jay. Not even his hand; his poor, beautiful hand. _

_He turned the full glare of his violet eyes on the girl and she had the decency to flinch. He truly could be scary when he wanted to. Those violet eyes, that could both charm and destroy, were Jay's greatest weapons. Two dazzling orbs that could and would scare the shit out of you if he used them dangerously. _

_He smirked. Even Drew had been afraid of his eyes. He had laughed and jokingly told him that they were demonic. Something broke inside of him when he noticed the girl's eyes and Drew's eyes were exactly the same. No, seriously, they were the same shade of deep emerald. Whist Drew's shone with mocking ego, the girl's were defiant and stubborn. Ok, so maybe they weren't __**exactly**__ the same. Besides the girl's were more cat shaped anyway. Drew…he wondered where the boy was now. They had been the best of friends. _

_Marissa or Melissa narrowed her eyes. "You're only calling me that cause you don't remember my name!"_

_His mouth nearly dropped open. Alas, she had found out his evil plan. Oh well, intelligent girls were so much hotter anyway. He tried to sound indignant, "Am not," great, now he sounded five. He changed his tone, made it more soothing. "I just couldn't hear what you said over the noise." _

_Now it was her turn to smirk. "So…you __**don't**__ know my name." _

_Jesus, how had he gotten himself into this one? Drew had always told him to stop excessively flirting or 'girls won't be attracted to you anymore, Jay, take my advice, I know' "Um…" he hated the look of triumph on her face. Yeah, Jay, real smooth…_

**0o0o0o0**

Jay laughed softly. His first meeting with Melissa had been a disaster. But still, he knew for a fact now that his charms had worked. She'd fallen. Hard. He could remember a time when he wanted her love more than anything in the world. He wanted it so bad it had made his throat burn. After the war, after his side had lost, he'd been more and more alone. He wasn't necessarily alone. He always had Drew, but he felt alone. So Melissa had been a welcome change.

Drew's charade had gone wonderfully, convince them that he was the bad guy and that Jay was the good guy until the time came when everything could be revealed. The way Drew had treated Melissa and May however was something he did disagree on. Sure they were supposed to be his enemies but they were also two pretty girls. And Jay never, ever treated girls like that. No matter who they were.

Suddenly he was angry. He wouldn't hit but he was ready to kill her? Sure, it wouldn't hurt, just a tip of the head and a soft, "It's medicine Melissa, I stole it for you," would suffice. She would walk into a hurricane with him if he wanted her to.

That trust and love he wanted, wanted so bad that it actually hurt, he hated it. Jay would give anything now for her to go back to doubting and being suspicious of him.

But it was too late for that.

He clenched the flask of poison in his band till his knuckles turned white.

Much too late.

_**Well, that's that. I know this is short but I want to get back in the habit of writing again and I wanted to start small. Sorry for leaving but I really had no inspiration anymore but now it's starting to make a comeback. **_

_**Anyway, it looks like alls not right with Jay after all is it? Honestly tell me, how many of you were actually expecting that betrayal? **_

_**Be back soon this time, promise ~ Pinx **_


	6. I Have To Do This

May was happy. It had been a long time since the brunette had felt anything other than hatred, anger, or a crushing depression. It was like the never-ending hangover had finally come to an end. This amazing change of emotion and soul had happened because for the last two days she had seen something. There was a skip in Melissa's step; a light in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Something had happened with Jay last night. Whatever it was, May was absolutely certain that she would tease and mock her blonde haired friend until everything was spilled. For a change Melissa would be the humiliated one.

She grinned at the thought. Well, if she wanted to humiliate her, May decided that she would have to find her first. Yawing she stretched her limbs in what Jay affectionately called the "feline stretch" Oh yeah, she had to make sure to embarrass him. Jay never blushed or turned red or whatever. He just was never embarrassed because he usually had no reason to be. His face turning a bright tomato over Melissa was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Leaning against the mahogany brick, she basked in the late afternoon sun for a moment before crouching through the little hole that had blasted through the wall. She could remember when they had been built too. Well, destroyed was more or less the more accurate word. When she had finally come around from passing out she had noticed that the holes all had one thing in common. They were all almost perfect circles. Like a spherical ball had blasted through it. Later they had caved some of the lower portion out so that the RS members could crawl through when it was daytime. That was an unspoken, sacred rule in RS.

Never be out on the streets in daylight.

Melissa often talked of a girl who dared to defy the rule. She said that her name had been Aaron. She'd done it to spite Drew and his father. In fact she'd done it right in front of them. She had been shot immediately. And after that incident the severity of the issue was finally brought to light. But what made no sense was that there was no reason behind it. It was like Drew and his dad hated sunlight, or just light in general. May chuckled. They probably did.

She reached Drew's alley. It was, sadly, connected to hers, since she was a bit of his…favorite. May noted in disdain that the walls were washed clean, not a spec of dirt to hide the vibrant mahogany color of the brick. Her eyes took in the sleeping bag on the floor. It would keep him warm from any whether. Jealousy rose up inside of her. What did he have that she didn't? What could he do that was so special? What made him so damn _great?_

It was amazing how those questions would be reversed in a few days. Amazing how the special one would actually turn out not to be him but her. It was amazing how much two days would do to her perspective.

It truly was.

0o0o0o0

His eyes. Those violet eyes that seemed to haunt her day in a day out, and honestly she'd have it no other way. Melissa grinned as she watched Jay carefully smooth a wound from her knee. She'd fallen last night after twirling around and giggling in joy.

His eyes flickered up to catch her emerald green ones. He smirked. She could feel her face heating up in the warm sunlight and he chuckled lightly in amusement. "What's wrong?" his voice was light, warm, and filled with teasing mockery.

Her blush deepened, "Nothing," she said curtly but a sound of laughter escaped her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it's not about something that might have happened…oh I don't know…last evening." He winked.

"Jay," her tone mocked exasperation, "_nothing _happened last evening and you know that!"

"Really? That's not exactly what I remember."

"Ok fine!" she resented, "we had an argument, screamed at each other then…" she trailed off flushing pink. Gods, she didn't usually blush. It was him who was making him like this. This weak state of butterflies that threatened to explode whenever he was close.

"Then we kissed." He completed looking absolutely proud of himself.

"Jay!"

"What?" he laughed, dodging her palm as she flung out to hit him. "You always tell me not to lie!"

"It was stupid…" she rationalized. He liked May. May was so much prettier with her brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "There's no way in hell it would happen again."

"Really?" he questioned, his tone full of self-loving. He'd be egoistic till the end. "Because I highly doubt that. If I kissed you right here and now you wouldn't say no. In fact you wouldn't say anything at all."

This time he wasn't fast enough and she got in a slap on his head before he caught her arm. "Ow…" he murmured softly. But Melissa doubted he was really paying attention to that detail.

He was turning her now limp hand in both of his palms. His eyes flickered up to meet hers. She gazed back shocked and surprised. Slowly, without taking his eyes from hers he brought the hand up to his mouth and softly brushed his lips across her soft knuckles. Electricity shot through her body as he pressed another kiss into her palm.

Still holding her hand he dropped his head onto her propped up knee. He breathed deeply, taking in her sweet scent of oranges. The material of her jeans was rough but her knee on the other hand was as smooth as silk. He reached up blindly, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek. "Melissa…"

He heard her laugh softly. "Jay…you're such an idiot." She was teasing at this point, completely at a loss for words. He chuckled, enjoying the way he could literally feel it when she talked.

"No I'm not," he paused a second before continuing, "I'm only an idiot around you." No, he thought, I'm lying. I'm always an idiot. I have to kill you and you…you mean the world to me. Honestly he doubted he felt the same thing she felt for him. Melissa was a friend, an amazing friend. Who was, undoubtedly, very pretty. But he knew deep inside that he only had eyes for a little brunette with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"I love you." She breathed; the words coming out in a whoosh. "Gods, Jay..."

He took deep breaths to calm himself. He really did feel sick now. The flask of poison seemed to burn through his left palm. She was quiet, waiting for a response, he supposed. "Melissa, I…"

"No, Jay…don't say it. Just don't say anything. I know it. I know you. You don't love me, I know. But I just wanted you to know what I feel. What I've felt…since forever." She paused, voice thick with emotion. "I just…I don't know… wanted you to know."

He lifted his head and looked at her. Really, really looked at her. Her blonder hair was dirty, but her eyes were clear, green, and glassy. Her white button up shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he could see the tops of her only bra; the black one, which brought out her pale skin prettily. Really, he could see himself falling in love with her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His orders were simple: kill the girl.

He took a deep breath, "Melissa, I…I care about you very, very much." He felt like he should say more but he didn't know what. So he leaned over and kissed her. Eyes brimming with tears, it was the only thing he could do.

Breaking away he smiled at her. And her returning smile was so shy, so innocent that it nearly broke his heart to say the next words. He didn't know how he managed them, but they came out slowly and softly, absolutely nothing suspicious about them.

"Melissa, I got you something." He reached over and held up the tiny vial in front of her face. "This is medicine. I think your knee's cut might be infected."

He watched has her brown eyebrows; yes she had brown eyebrows, quizzically furrowed together as she gauged the purple bruise with the brownish-reddish cut marring it. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do." He pushed the vial toward her right hand and he nearly died when she accepted it without second thought. No "what's in this?" no "are you sure this is the right medicine." She trusted him. And he was taking that trust, breaking-no shattering- like glass for his own gain. It really was the survival of the fittest in this world.

"Alright." She unscrewed the vial and was about to tip it in her mouth when he, panicking, stopped her. "Jay?" she took in his feverish skin and scared eyes. "Are you alright?"

He exhaled through his nose, "Yeah I'm fine. Just trying to remember whether you're supposed to take it after eating something or not."

"Oh…ok then. Which is it?" Her mouth twitched upward, "I hate to admit it, but your rarely wrong."

Shit. This was it. It was either kill her now or kill her later. He looked at her eyes again, her emerald eyes. She'd done so much for him. And _this_ was how she was repaying her. And to top it off she was _playfully teasing him. _Yeah, his life really sucked.

He gently, casually pushed the arm with the vial away, leaned in and kissed her soft lips again. She even tasted like oranges.

"You take it now."

**REVIEW!**

**~Pinx.**


	7. Caught

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Yes I'm still alive =D NO this is not abandoned…my new year's resolution is to finish this story if it's the last thing I ever do. **

**Oh, and I highly recommend reading the last chapter over (or the whole story)…it's been a while…**

**Chapter 7: Caught**

Melissa reached for the tiny flask. The pain in her knee was reaching a breaking point and Jay did seem to have a point. Her cuts and bruises did infect easily. Probably because the alleys of RS were so dirty. What was weird was Jay's reactions. His eyes flicked back and forth from her to the alley end like he was afraid something was going to jump out at him.

Pulling the silver container from his hand she gently shook the contents before unscrewing the cap. A hand came out and halted her progress.

Melissa sighed, looking up to see that the hand belonged to Jay. "Jay, what's wrong? You've been acting really strange."

His face looked pained. "Melissa…I need to tell you…that…"

But she never got to find out what he wanted to tell her. There was a loud rumbling and he stopped talking, brows furrowing. She gave him a quizzical look, which he returned with a shrug.

"Mel…" he began again, but the deep rumbling began once more. This time it was much closer.

"Shh…Jay, it sounds like it's right under us." Mel whispered.

And those were the last words spoken before the ground began to erupt around them. Melissa wasn't a fool. Despite having never attended school, she knew what earthquakes looked like. The ground was supposed to shake and while, yes, sinkholes would happen, it wasn't supposed to be anything like this. Now, the ground itself was erupting like volcanoes in certain areas, all perfectly round. And Jay…Jay looked like he was going to die.

"Mel…get down!" he shouted before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to the ground. His body completely covered her as the explosions continued to rock the very earth beneath them.

**0o0o0o0**

"Get the girl inside!"

Drew let out a string of curses. "Where the hell is she?" His green eyes frantically roved the alleys, looking for a hint of chestnut hair or blue eyes. Jay was going to be taking care of Melissa, but May was his job.

"Get the girl inside, son!"

"Shut up father! I'm trying!" His shouts were getting hoarse and the suffocating heat and rising dust wasn't doing anything to help. This was anything but easy. Of course May had to pick right now to disappear. If he didn't get her inside and out of sight, the consequences for him would be severe. The work he and his father had done for their whole lives would go down the drain.

He stumbled forward as another hole blasted to his right. Ducking into May's alley he glanced around as quickly as he could manage without missing anything. He grimaced as pieces of brick began to rain into his hair and eyes, making it that much more difficult to move around or see.

Damn, the place was going to come down if this didn't stop.

"May!"

The shout was coming from a few alleys down and was definitely female. Holy shit. Drew cursed. Was that Melissa?

Why the hell was she alive?

"DREW," his father's voice, boomed out from behind him and Drew felt like his brain was going to split from both his headache and terror. He inhaled sharply, hoping to clear his mind, but as the dust met his lungs, he doubled over coughing.

Brilliant. Their two members of RS were still loose and The Hallows would be here any minute.

**0o0o0o0**

May shakily found her footing, as the shaking seemed to have finally subsided completely.

Gods, what the hell was that? It had felt like the earth had wanted to get rid of their…home? No, that wasn't quite the word. Dwelling would be far more appropriate. May sighed. It probably would have been better if the place had gone down. It would have created enough of a distraction that she could maybe get away.

Where was everyone?

She pushed off the wall only to meet a sudden rush of pain. Her head felt like it was splitting open and a glance at her ankle told her that it was twisted horribly, possibly broken.

She coughed and cleared her throat twice. "Melissa," she screamed. "Jay? Are you alright?"

Silence.

Then finally, just as she was about to call again, an answer could be heard. "May?" It was faint, but that was most definitely Melissa's voice.

"Mel," she shouted in return. "I'm in Jay's alley, but I can't walk!"

"Hold on. I'll come find you. Jay's ok too."

**0o0o0o0**

It had taken a good ten minutes, but soon the whole gang was assembled in Jay's alley. Even Drew and his father were present, though they looked more afraid than the other's.

Jay was the first to speak. "What in _hell _was that?"

"Cut the act, you know exactly what that was," Drew sneered.

Jay's mouth opened and closed mechanically, but no sound came out for a moment. Concerned, Mel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off immediately. May could see the hurt on her face even in the dying sunlight.

Jay's face, however, flashed fire. His eyes bored into Drew, who stared back just as heatedly. The two seemed to radiate power. May took a step back, forcing Melissa with her.

"Well boys," Drew's father broke in, "what do we do know. The Hallows know they're here now. The Quakes were proof of that." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It was moment before he opened them; a large chunk of sanity seemed to have returned.

"We need to get the fuck outta here." Drew's voice cut the air and May flinched at the profanity. Something had gone severely wrong.

A throat cleared a few feet to the left and all heads veered to find the source. A team of young men and women all sharply dressed in blue jumpsuits stood threateningly in a half circle, blocking our only exit.

"Too late." Drew's father's words were laced with bitterness. "They're already here son."

A blonde middle-aged woman stepped forward. A gold badge pinned right under her left collarbone, with words printed too small for May to see, was the only difference between her uniform and the rest of the team's. She seemed like the leader.

Her obsidian eyes flashed with anger and her words were clipped.

"Darian King, Drew King, and Jay Hernandez. The three of you are under arrest for human trafficking."

* * *

**I'm working on chapter 8 as we speak. I refuse to take forever to update anymore. I don't want to make unreachable goals so with my schedule I'd say I can probably get in a chapter every two weeks. **

**I had to reread a lot of the story before I wrote this so let me know if I got any details wrong...like the color of someone's eyes etc. Everything has changed so much in my life and I feel like I hardly remember the person who wrote the first 6 of these chapters (a good thing, believe me). **

**I feel so much better and I want to give this another shot. **

**Resolution: This should be done by the end of the year (big plot...not kidding).**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and continuing to review even though I was a bitch and didn't update. **

**Well...I hope you enjoyed this. Review!**

**Pinx**


End file.
